


Mine

by Anonymous



Series: I’d do anything for you [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Inflation, Dildos, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Wax Play, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt in a cottage in the middle of no where enjoying a well deserved week to themselves.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: I’d do anything for you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of 'Hole in Training' though cane be read on its own.

“You like?” Geralt hummed as he helped Jaskier out of the car.

Jaskier twirled. A large smile on his face as he flung his arms around Geralt and kissed him full on the lips in answer. Geralt smirked into the kiss, hand coming to rest on Jaskier’s bared arse. He’d chosen the location not just because he thought Jaskier would like the small quaint cottage but because it was entirely deserted. No one around for miles, meaning Geralt wouldn’t have to be forced to cover Jaskier in restricting clothes to maintain what little dignity his boy had. Though with the way Jaskier was currently thrusting his tongue down Geralt’s mouth there wasn’t much of that dignity left.

Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s arse, lifting his boy into his arms. Jaskier grinned into the kiss, legs throwing around Geralt’s waist as he let Geralt walk him into the cottage. Geralt’s finger trailed against Jaskier’s hole, the tiny bud clenching automatically as Geralt’s finger only rubbed against the entrance. Jaskier whined into the kiss, tightening his legs around Geralt, cock hard against Geralt’s white shirt.

“I have a surprise for you.” Geralt murmured, breaking the kiss and setting Jaskier on his feet. Jaskier whined in disappointment as Geralt took a step back, eyes roaming over his boy. Jaskier was perfect. Beyond perfect, he was everything. His little cock stood hard and proud against his chest, Jaskier’s nipples poking out against the soft hair on his chest, red from where Geralt had had his boy pinch and flick them in his hands during the car ride here. 

Jaskier had been bored on the car ride, moaning every moment why Geralt didn’t have someone else drive them. Every other time Geralt took Jaskier on a trip, he did. It let him have more time with his boy, enjoying the way his cock was enveloped in his boys tight heat (either mouth or arse), the way Jaskier jumped against that cock when the car hit a pothole. He enjoyed the way the knowledge that all he had to do for someone to see his boy utterly degrading himself was to open the blacked out window and they would have full view of Geralt using his boy.

But this time was special. Something Geralt had planned, just for him. Him and his boy. A full week alone. Geralt hadn’t been as excited for a trip as he was now.

“Sounds delightful.” Jaskier grinned, sauntering over and resting a hand on Geralt’s clothed cock. Geralt hummed, letting Jaskier undo his zip and pull his already hard member out. Jaskier trailed a hand over it, fingers rubbing against the tip and Geralt growled as his cock jumped in Jaskier’s hand.

“Little minx.” Geralt growled as Jaskier let go of his cock and took a step back with a playful grin. Jaskier just grinned, blue eyes shining with mischief. Fuck, Geralt loved that look.

“Problem dear heart?” Jaskier winked, swaying his hips so his little cock bounced against his hip. Geralt growled, grabbing a fistful of Jaskier’s collar. Jaskier pulled back, causing the leather to tighten and Jaskier to give off a choked off noise. Geralt smirked as his boys cock jumped angrily against his leg. His boy was as depraved as Geralt. More so in a lot of respects. Geralt had never been more thankful for that.

“Keep distracting me like this and I won’t give you it.” Geralt grinned, seeing Jaskier whine as he let go of the collar.

“That’s no fair.” Jaskier dropped to his knees in front of Geralt, Geralt walking over so his boy could grab at his cock with his mouth. He groaned, knees going weak as Jaskier sucked on the tip of Geralt’s cock, blue eyes looking up at Geralt, all wide eyed and somehow innocent despite the cock spreading his lips wide.

Geralt thrust into Jaskier’s mouth, enjoying the way his cock hit the back of Jaskier’s throat and making his boy moan. He did it a few times before regretfully stepping back. Jaskier tried to follow, mouth sucking at Geralt’s cock in an attempt to keep it in his tight wet hole a little longer but a gentle grip in Jaskier’s hair kept his boy stationary.

“Geralt.” Jaskier whined as Geralt smacked his cock against Jaskier’s cheek. Geralt just smirked, brushing the tip of his cock over Jaskier’s lips, lips which opened instantly to reveal a pink tongue that started to present small kitten licks across Geralt’s cock.

“Your present.” Geralt smirked as he stood back and tucked his still hard cock into his pants. Jaskier whined but he stood up at Geralt’s motioning, following Geralt over to the large bed.

The cottage was small, it didn’t need to be large for their purposes. Fully open plan, with a large bed taking up the middle of the flooring. A bed Geralt intended to make full use of this week. On the bed sat three items, items Geralt had spent the last 3 months since he and Jaskier had admitted their love to each other diligently searching for. He’d wanted this to be perfect for his boy after all. Jaskier deserved the world.

Unsurprisingly Jaskier picked the dildo up first. It was black silicon, to the untrained eye nothing overly unique. But if the way Jaskier’s eyes blew wide with arousal as he handled the heavy weight in his hands, Geralt knew he knew exactly what it was. Geralt had had it made especially, to mimic his own cock. Not just length, but every tiny ridge and curve of his cock fully hard and even the weight was identical, with the base wide enough to keep it nestled in Jaskier for however long Geralt pleased.

Geralt ran a hand across Jaskier’s back, enjoying the way Jaskier leant against him, bared back sitting comfortable against Geralt’s chest. Geralt let Jaskier run his hands over the cock before his boy settled it down picking the next item up.

This one had taken a bit more thought, Geralt not wanting to keep Jaskier’s cock fully caged all the time. The cock ring wouldn’t be nearly as effective at stopping Jaskier’s cumming as the cage might have been but this way Jaskier would still struggle to cum properly, if at all, and Geralt would still have perfect access to torment and abuse his boys cock. It was bright silver, meant to fit at the tip of Jaskier’s cock, it would fit tight and cold there, designed to prevent his boy cumming as quickly or as pleasurably as he usually would. But what Geralt was especially proud of was the tiny key sized hole at the base, a key sized hole that only one key would ever fit into it. The key Geralt currently had tucked under his shirt.

The third item was a simple affair considering the other two. A new collar, not to dissimilar to the one Jaskier wore now but with two very distinct new features. A small pendant with a wolf head carved into it, a symbol to anyone who looked at Jaskier that Jaskier belonged to Geralt. This and the back of the collar which, instead of tiny intricate buckles, sat a tiny silver padlock.

“Put them on me.” Jaskier twirled around so he was faced to Geralt, eyes bright with lust as he stared at Geralt. Geralt just smirked, kissing Jaskier fully in answer.

……..

As Geralt unbuckled his collar, Jaskier felt his breath hitch. The air on the bared skin felt wrong somehow. Fuck, it was no wonder really, it had been 4 years since he’d had that collar buckled on, never removed even once. Geralt’s hands ran across Jaskier’s throat, Geralt humming above him as his strong hands encircled Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier felt his throat flutter as Geralt tightened his hold softly before releasing the delicate skin to pick up the new collar.

It fit snuggly around Jaskier’s throat. Geralt’s hands were surprisingly gentle as he pulled the collar in place before snapping the padlock at the back. Jaskier felt his cock jump against his stomach at the audible snap. The wolf pendant brushed against the dip in Jaskier’s throat, cold against bared skin. A reminder of who he belonged to.

“Turn around.” Geralt breathed, Jaskier moving instantly in Geralt’s hold. Geralt pushed him so his chest rested on the soft bed. His hole fluttered in the room and then he moaned as Geralt’s finger pushed into his hole. Geralt wasted no time in pushing first 2, then 3 and then 4 fingers into him; twirling and stretching him roughly before pulling out and leaving his hole gaping and clenching in search of something to hold.

He didn’t have to wait long as Geralt picked up the silicon cock and pressed the tip into Jaskier’s entrance. Jaskier whimpered as the thing slowly slid inside him. Every tiny ridge, every little curve and vein on the dildo felt exactly like Geralt. It had Jaskier thrusting backwards, fucking himself onto the dildo. Geralt let him, even angling the dildo to hit directly over Jaskier’s prostate.

The weight of it inside him felt like Geralt, it stretched him just like Geralt. The only thing that told him it wasn’t was the cold hardness to it, which just made Jaskier whine and fuck himself harder against it. Fuck, Geralt was going to keep this inside him. It was going to leave him gaping and open and always ready, hole perfectly moulded and ready for Geralt own cock.

The very thought had him seeing stars as he came with a shout onto the mattress. Geralt hummed, shoving the dildo fully into Jaskier’s hole, not caring how Jaskier whined and whimpered from the oversensitivity of the action.

As he was pulled to his feet once more, Jaskier couldn’t help the wanton moan that left his lips. The dildo was nestled inside of him, reaching everywhere inside him, stretching him open, keeping him ready and waiting. Fuck, the weight of it inside him was such a weight that he knew he’d never ever forget it was there. Though in fairness with the length of it he didn’t think that was possible anyway.

Geralt hummed, taking Jaskier’s slowly growing cock in hand. Jaskier looked at him, to dazed to speak as Geralt picked up the silver steel cock ring. It was cold as Geralt fastened it around the tip of his cock. Jaskier whined, cock filling as Geralt fastened it in place. It was tight, restricting around the tip, leaving Jaskier in no doubt it would leave him in as much frustration and need as the cock cage did. But somehow Jaskier couldn’t bring himself to loathe the cock ring as much as he did the cage. Not as Geralt licked the key into the lock, fastening it in place and then tucking the key back around his neck and under his shirt.

He felt owned. More so than he ever had in his entire life. Like he was Geralt. He was Geralt’s. Only ever Geralt’s.

……………

Geralt looked at Jaskier with hunger in his eyes. His boy looked so thoroughly used, so thoroughly owned. He felt his cock stir against his pants at the sight. Jaskier was his. All his, only ever his. His hand came to rub against the dildo, enjoying the way Jaskier’s eyes blew wider, needy whimpers flowing from his lips.

Jaskier didn’t have to be told what to do as Geralt gently tapped his thigh. He simply climbed onto the bed onto all fours, presenting his arse to Geralt. Geralt smirked, hands resting on the globes and squeezing harshly. Jaskier whimpered, thrusting backwards as Geralt delivered a firm swat to his right then left cheek.

Taking the dildo firmly in hand, he pulled it out of Jaskier’s clenching hole, enjoying the way Jaskier’s hole clenched around it, desperate to hold it in place. He kept the tip in for a moment, turning it around in Jaskier’s hole, enjoying the incoherent mumbles and pleas falling from Jaskier’s lips. And then he was removing it.

He was out of his own clothes in a moment, climbing onto the bed and thrusting his cock straight into Jaskier’s tight heat before his boy could even blink. Jaskier’s hole clenched around him, Geralt sinking and bottoming out in a single thrust. He groaned, biting down on Jaskier’s upper shoulder as he imagined how easily he would be able to thrust in and out of Jaskier. How loose and open Jaskier would always be, kept open specifically for Geralt. Fuck.

He set a brutal pace, taking hold of Jaskier’s hips in a punishing grip and slamming in hard and fast, regardless of Jaskier’s own pleasure. Jaskier whimpered and gasped, hole spasming around him as Geralt thrust in and out, chasing his own release. And then he was there, snapping his hips firmly against Jaskier with a loud clap of skin as he ground his seed deep inside his boy.

When he was done he collapsed on top of Jaskier, pressing his boy against the mattress. His hand came to trail down to fondle at Jaskier’s cock and balls. His boy gurgled below him, his balls still full, cock hard and tip leaking a steady stream of pre cum onto the bedding below.

Geralt hummed, moving them he was seated rested against the headboard, Jaskier in his lap, his cock still cradled in Jaskier’s arse. He took Jaskier’s cock in hand, stripping the bared skin harshly as Jaskier withered on his lap. He squeezed his boys balls, slapping them in the way he knew Jaskier’s liked, feeling Jaskier’s hole clench around him as his release grew nearer and nearer.

And then Jaskier was cumming, or at least attempting to. His boys balls rose up, cock an angry shade of red, rock solid under Geralt’s grip. Except as he came, it didn’t come out in the fast torrent it always did but in slow sluggish movements, the cum dribbling onto Jaskier’s stomach as the cock ring stayed tight around his member, preventing a true orgasm.

Geralt smirked as Jaskier whined and moaned and thrashed in Geralt’s grip, keening noises of desperation flowing from him. “Mine.” Geralt growled when Jaskier was done, his own cock grown to full hardness once more from his boys thrashing and clenching around his thick member.

“Yours.” Jaskier agreed, body limp and pliant as Geralt used his strength to bounce his boy on his lap.

As he came deep inside his boy again, Geralt couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming floor of love and possession. Jaskier was his. His and no one else’s.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaskier smirked as he finished writing his note with a flourish of the pen. They’d been here nearly a day (if you counted a few hours off their arrival time the day before only nearly a day but what was time anyway). Jaskier had never felt so used and owned. Geralt had spent every second of their short time here, using and relishing every part of Jaskier.

They’d fucked all afternoon, and well into the evening. Stopping for dinner and a shower before going at it again. Jaskier was thoroughly used, body aching in the pleasurable way it always did after hours of fucking. Geralt had even, very thoughtfully, pushed the dildo back inside him before disappearing to pick up the groceries (Jaskier almost felt sorry for whoever had been responsible for stocking up this cottage for the week, for well not stocking it up with any sort of food past a few boxes of cereal and frozen pizza’s, but well Jaskier would never have thought of this amazing idea if they hadn’t and it was an amazing idea).

His cock throbbed against his legs as he used the lipstick that he’d found in one of the drawers to paint his lips with before placing his lips onto the card next to Geralt’s name. It left a bright red smear there, one that left Jaskier giddy as he shifted on his legs in both excitement and a way to adjust the dildo inside him.

He debated taking it out before starting this but pushed it aside. It would ache against his insides the whole time but it would also leave him nice and open and ready for Geralt’s cock when the white haired man found him. Absentmindedly he ran a hand over the cock ring around his cock, cursing Geralt for locking it in place even as his balls twitched and cock leaked a drop of pre cum onto the floor at the thought of that key around Geralt’s neck.

Fuck, Geralt was going to be so angry. But it would be worth it. So worth it.

………

Geralt frowned when he entered the cottage and didn’t see Jaskier inside. The 4 large bags of shopping in his arms distracted him for a moment though as he unpacked the items. By the time he was done though, his cock was hard and heavy in his pants after the last hour of anger and annoyance from having to get his own shopping (which was going to cause Lambert the fucking prick a world of pain when they got back to Kaer Morhen). 

He smirked when he saw the bathroom door firmly closed, mind running over ideas of how to enjoy his boy next. Maybe he’d tie Jaskier to the bed, fuck him silly until his stomach was bulging with cum. Maybe fuck him with the dildo when he was done until Jaskier’s little balls was fit to bursting. Fuck, there were a hundred different things he could do.

Except Jaskier wasn’t in the bathroom. Geralt frowned, eyes ghosting over the room a few times before his eyes settled on a small white card. His name was written in Jaskier’s elegant hand writing, red lipstick in the distinct shape of Jaskier’s lips sitting next to the writing.

Picking up the card and reading the note inside, Geralt felt all the blood pool south as lust and need ran through him. He dropped the note to the ground, stalking from the room with predatory movements that would have had any sane person running for the hills.

The note said:  
Come and fine me xx

………..

Jaskier had run deep into the forest, heart hammering and breath catching in his throat. He’d hidden on the outskirts until he’d seen Geralt’s car appear before bolting into the woods, wanting to make sure Geralt was back before disappearing.

The dildo inside him was a heavy aching weight inside him, rubbing unerringly against his prostate at every tiny movement and leaving Jaskier’s balls heavy and full, cock red and hard as it slapped against his stomach. He groaned as he came to a stop, running a hand over his cock as he clenched his hole around the dildo. Fuck he needed to cum. He stripped his hand up and down the hard member, hand catching the cock ring every few thrusts which only made Jaskier moan louder at the knowledge that it didn’t really matter what he wanted. He wasn’t going to cum, not without Geralt’s permission.

Pre cum leaked from his cock, balls bouncing as Jaskier thrust hard and fast into his hand, only to stop dead at the sound of snapping leaves. He froze for one, two, three seconds until he heard the sound of thudding footsteps.

And then he was running further into the forest.

The plush mossy ground dug under his toes, dildo thrusting deep inside him and making Jaskier’s balls thrust up. He could feel pre cum leaking out of him and felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He was leaving a trail of cum for Geralt to follow.

His feet carried him into a clearing. Large with a pond sparkling in the sunlight, the world highlighted in green as the sun shone through the leaves of the trees above. It was so beautiful Jaskier found his steps slowing as he looked around him, breathing in the heavy scent of nature. He was so engrossed in looking around, listening to the birds chirping in the trees he completely missed the sound of footsteps thudding onto the ground behind him.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, lifting Jaskier from the ground and pressing him tightly against a rock solid chest. Jaskier giggled as he let Geralt pull him close, Geralt’s teeth nibbling at Jaskier’s ear. “Found me.” Jaskier grinned, and then moaned as Geralt growled low and deep.

Geralt didn’t say a word, teeth nipping angrily at Jaskier’s ear lobe, one hand firmly wrapped around Jaskier’s waist to keep him in place. The sound of clothing rustling had Jaskier whimpering, thrusting his hips backwards to grind his arse against Geralt’s cock. Geralt growled, hand around his waist moving for a moment before reappearing around Jaskier’s arms.

Geralt’s thick leather belt was tied roughly around Jaskier’s arms, binding them tightly behind him as Geralt pulled Jaskier close, bared cock knocking against Jaskier’s arse. The dildo rocked harshly against Jaskier’s prostate and he moaned, grinding hips arse against Geralt’s cock as he pleaded. “Fuck, please…fuck me Geralt.”

Geralt just growled, hand grabbing the collar around Jaskier’s throat roughly. Jaskier choked as he was thrown to the mossy floor, fall cushioned by the forest floor as Geralt literally pounced on him. Jaskier groaned, eyes rolling back in pleasure as Geralt all but tore the dildo from his arse before thrusting inside.

Geralt didn’t pause for adjustment just started rutting Jaskier like a wild animal. Fuck, Jaskier’s face was pressed into the mossy ground, arse held up by Geralt’s firm grip on his arse as he pounded into him, grunting and growling above him as Jaskier let himself be used. Jaskier felt his orgasm rock through him as Geralt pounded angrily into Jaskier’s prostate, groaning as his balls seized upwards before his cock spasmed and then a slow trail of cum leaked from him.

Whining from sensitivity and need, Jaskier tried to shift in Geralt’s hold, only for Geralt to growl, hands tightening their grip on Jaskier’s hips to the point he just knew they would leave dark angry bruises as he kept fucking into Jaskier without any pause in between. Jaskier whimpered, hole spasming around Geralt’s cock as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the clearing.

And then Jaskier groaned as cum filled him, Geralt’s cock spasming inside him and Geralt holding Jaskier so his arse was flush against Geralt’s groin as Geralt ground his hips against Jaskier, planting his seed deep inside his boy. Jaskier’s face flushed a dark crimson as he felt Geralt’s cum gush inside him, filling every crevice inside him.

When Geralt was done, he pulled out, the hard silicon cockhead appearing moments later only to be shoved roughly inside. Jaskier whined as it seated itself inside Jaskier’s hole, keeping Geralt’s cum locked inside him. Geralt didn’t say a word as he hauled Jaskier to his feet.

Jaskier shivered as he saw the amber glow of arousal and lust in Geralt’s eyes. Geralt stared at him once, hand resting on Jaskier’s arse before delivering a sharp hit that had Jaskier whimpering and moaning in both pain and pleasure. Geralt growled, slapping him again before grabbing Jaskier under his bound arms and lifting Jaskier up and depositing him over his shoulder.

Jaskier whined as Geralt’s hand came to rest on Jaskier’s arse to keep him steady. His head hung over Geralt’s shoulder onto his back, legs resting on Geralt’s chest. He struggled a little, legs kicking at Geralt at the indignity of the position. Geralt just growled, slapping Jaskier’s arse harshly enough to make the dildo press deeper inside him and Jaskier to groan.

“Stay still bitch.” Geralt growled, hand squeezing Jaskier’s arse roughly as he set off at a light jog through the forest. Jaskier moaned as the jogging pace had the dildo shift inside him, cockring digging tight into flesh as Jaskier’s cock once more grew to hardness. “You’ll regret having me run through the forest bitch.” Geralt growled, resting his fingers on the dildo nestled between Jaskier’s cheek before shoving it deeper inside Jaskier’s hole.

Jaskier groaned, face red from both embarrassment and arousal as Geralt continued running through the forest. Maybe he would regret it but fuck was it worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Something feral and lust filled had overtaken Geralt from the second he saw Jaskier’s note. Running through the forest, tracking his prey through the wilderness had left Geralt more aroused than he thought anything had ever done. And the way Jaskier had just submitted, the way Jaskier had felt around him, panting and moaning under Geralt’s desperate thrusts, fuck if it wasn’t the best feeling in the world.

But he’d been serious when he said his bitch would pay for having him chase him through the forest. A deep desperate part of him longed for this punishment and he knew Jaskier wouldn’t have run if he hadn’t wanted the punishment as well.

Jaskier was limp where he was hanging over Geralt’s shoulder, arse close to Geralt’s face. As the cottage appeared in view, a primal part of Geralt had him shoving his face against Jaskier’s arse and breathing deep. Hi bitch whined at the treatment, cock twitching against Geralt’s shoulder as Geralt slapped his bitch’s arse before walking them into the cottage.

He threw Jaskier onto the bed, enjoying the way Jaskier lay there completely still. His hands were trapped under his body, leaving him pinned and unable to fight back. Like a true prize. Geralt took the rope he’d brought with him before turning back to his bitch who just looked up at him with innocent blue eyes as Geralt untied the belt from his arms.

Jaskier instantly went to throw his arms around Geralt but Geralt shoved them aside, instead grabbing Jaskier’s wrists and tying them first together with the rope and then to the handy barred headboard. Jaskier whined as Geralt moved away, moving his legs on the bed to get comfortable. The act gave Geralt a perfect view of his nicely spread hole and the wave of lust flashed through him again. An idea shot through him and Geralt smirked as he picked up the next part of the rope.

Jaskier had always been flexible. It was a thing Geralt truly loved of his bitch. No matter what position he put Jaskier in, his boy easily adapted to it. Something which would come in handy right now. 

Taking Jaskier’s right ankle in hand, he wrapped the rope tightly around it, tying it in a complicated knot even he would struggle to undo without a knife. It would keep his bitch truly stuck until Geralt chose to let him down. He did the same with the other, Jaskier watching him the whole time with bright blue eyes.

With a grunt, Geralt took Jaskier’s left ankle and lifted it, slowly pushing the leg until the ankle was at the headboard. Jaskier whined beneath him, body shifting at the strain of being tied double as Geralt used the spare bit of rope he’d left dangling to tie Jaskier’s leg to the headboard before moving to do the same with the other.

Stepping back, Geralt smirked, cock growing hard in his pants as he looked at his bitch. Jaskier was bent in double, cock hanging a few centimetres from Jaskier’s mouth open and panting. His arse was presented to the room, hole stretched around the black dildo. The perfect mounting block. One Geralt intended to use right now.

…………

Geralt had tied Jaskier in hundreds of positions throughout the years. Hundreds of both uncomfortable and erotic poses but this was perhaps the most of either. Jaskier felt like he’d been stuffed sideways into a tiny box, bent double as he was. His thighs burned from the stretch, Geralt having tied them so they were nearing the splits on either side of his head. His own cock was level with his face, angry red and leaking pre cum that dribbling pathetically to rest on his neck and chin. 

And now Geralt was looking at him with something akin to hunger.

It didn’t come as to much of a surprise then when Geralt appeared in front of him, pulling the dildo out of his arse. Jaskier groaned as he felt cum slowly dribble out of his leaking hole only to be shoved back in by Geralt’s probing fingers. Geralt’s fingers didn’t press deeply inside, being used more to plug the cum inside him than anything else. Jaskier wanted to thrust back against those fingers but tied as he was he couldn’t move.

Geralt just smirked, moving further onto the bed so he was sitting in front of Jaskier. Straining to look over his own cock and thighs, Jaskier could just make out Geralt’s large angry red cock and groaned. Geralt removed his fingers, wiping them clean on the inside of Jaskier’s thighs before shoving his cock firmly into Jaskier’s hole. And holy fuck was this most definitely the best place Geralt had ever tied him to.

Geralt’s cock buried deep inside of his hole with a brutal thrust, a brutal thrust that simultaneously bent Jaskier’s further in two. Jaskier gurgled as his cock brushed against his lips, head rolling back as he experimentally stuck his tongue out to taste his cock. And fuck was that good. Only for Geralt’s movements to thrust Jaskier’s cock away from his mouth and make Jaskier whine in need.

This only progressed as Geralt continued to thrust brutally forward, cock hitting Jaskier’s prostate unerringly and seemingly spearing deeper and deeper inside Jaskier with every thrust, only for Jaskier’s cock to move back and forth from Jaskier’s mouth. He opened his mouth wide, closing his eyes against the roll of pleasure as his cock head thrust into his tight wet mouth and then back out. The metal cock ring brushed his lips on each thrust in or out making Jaskier whimper.

Geralt growled above him, grinding deep inside Jaskier. Jaskier gurgled, his cock shoving into his mouth, his tongue running automatically over the tip which just sent his balls rising in pleasure.

“You like that bitch.” Geralt growled, not moving from where his cock was buried in Jaskier’s arse, if anything grinding deeper. Jaskier whimpered, the vibrations running over his cock as his cock was shoved even deeper inside of his mouth as Geralt bent his body even further in two.

His hips bucked as Jaskier ran his tongue up the shaft, tongue bumping over the cold metal around his tip. Salt pre cum filled his mouth and Jaskier whimpered, swallowing around the taste only to moan at the feeling. “Fucking filthy little bitch.” Geralt growled, grinding against Jaskier’s prostate as Jaskier continued to slurp and lick at his own cock.

If Jaskier hadn’t been so overwhelmed with the feeling of his own mouth around his cock he might have noticed the way Geralt smirked above him before thrusting into Jaskier’s hole so hard Jaskier’s cock hit the back of his throat, metal clanging painfully against his back teeth as he convulsed around his own cock.

And then his balls seized and he came with a gurgle and a shout. The cock ring tight around the tip kept his orgasm from being even remotely releasing but despite the slow almost painfully sluggish trail of cum coming out of his cock it was perhaps the most intense orgasm he had ever had. He gulped around his own cum, distantly wondering if this was how Geralt felt every time he came in Jaskier’s throat. If it was it was a wonder the man ever left his throat.

Thinking of, Geralt was once more thrusting into Jaskier’s hole. His cock was pulled from his mouth resulting in a needy whine leaving Jaskier and a cruel chuckle from Geralt who dived his head down to engulf Jaskier’s lips in his own. Jaskier latched onto Geralt’s lips as his body was pounded into mercilessly, letting Geralt’s tongue roam his mouth, let Geralt taste Jaskier’s cum. Fuck, it was heaven.

………..

Jaskier tasted amazing. His hot warm mouth salty with his own cum. Fuck. Geralt’s cock twitched almost painfully inside Jaskier, his bitch whining desperately into the kiss as Geralt smacked his hips back into place. Fuck, he’d never thought it was possible to be more aroused watching his bitch get off. Jaskier’s lips spread wide around his own cock, slurping desperately, choking on the fucking thing. Fuck, it had Geralt’s balls turning inside out just watching it.

Geralt shoved into Jaskier’s hole, the slap of skin sounding almost painful as he thrust his tongue as far down Jaskier’s mouth as he could, brushing the entrance of Jaskier’s throat as his boy just kept whimpering and moaning and whining in desperate desperate need. Fuck it was perfect. His bitch was perfect.

And it was with a clenching of Jaskier’s hole around his cock that had Geralt cumming into Jaskier’s with a loud roar of need. His cock spasmed painfully, painting Jaskier’s inner walls as Jaskier kept whining and moaning and whimpering under him.

When he was finally done he lay there panting as he tried to get his breath back. Jaskier’s cock was once more dangling in front of Jaskier’s face and Geralt laughed as he watched Jaskier open and close his mouth desperately trying to take his own cock in mouth again. Feeling sorry for his bitch, he pushed forward a little so his bitch could suckle at the very tip. Jaskier whimpered, hole clenching once more around Geralt who grunted, cock growing half hard once more.

“Perfect mounting block.” Geralt growled, dropping his head to nip at Jaskier’s balls. Jaskier keened, cock twitching against his bright red lips as Geralt pressed his teeth a little more firmly into the meat of Jaskier’s balls. His hole clenched painfully around Geralt’s cock in response.

Licking a strip down Jaskier’s balls, Geralt ground in deep and hard, shoving Jaskier’s cock once more down his throat. Jaskier gurgle, blue eyes rolling in pleasure. Smirking, Geralt brushed his teeth once more into the tender meat where Jaskier’s balls met his cock, rolling it softly in his teeth before biting down painfully. Jaskier screamed, hole clenching in response, cock spasming in his throat.

Geralt roared, slapping his hips so he was even deeper in Jaskier as he came with a shout, Jaskier cumming at the same time, balls seizing painfully as he came deep in his own throat once more. Geralt came even harder just thinking about it.

………….

Jaskier might have blacked out when he came. The feeling of Geralt’s teeth clamping painfully around sensitive skin, the agonising pain being drowned out by the agonizing pleasure of his scream vibrating powerfully around his cock before he was cumming in a way that would have shot half a mile if not for the cock ring preventing more than a half hearted trickle coming from his cock.

When he finally came to again it was to the dildo inside him and his legs sitting on Geralt’s lap. His arms were still tied tightly to the headboard keeping him from getting away as Geralt played with his cock and balls. His hands trailed lightly across the tender flesh before slapping Jaskier’s balls painfully.

A particularly harsh hit had Jaskier whimpering and Geralt looking up with a smirk on his face. “Told you you’d regret it bitch.” Jaskier opened his mouth to reply that he very much did not regret it after that most amazing orgasm when Geralt wrapped his balls in the palm of one hand and squeezed.

Jaskier cried out, trying to pull away as Geralt crushed his balls in a punishing grip before releasing them and continued to stroke lightly over them. “Give it another hour then we’ll go again I think.” Geralt hummed, taking Jaskier’s cock in hand and slapping it lightly. Jaskier whined, cock responding as it painfully twitched back to life. Geralt just smirked as he went back to trailing soft lines over Jaskier’s cock head. “What do you think, want to cum down your own throat again?”

Jaskier whined in answer, need flushing through him as Geralt smirked and petted over Jaskier’s balls. “Good bitch. Very good bitch.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of wetting and drinking piss in this chapter.

The next day was the perfect day to be outside. It was the middle of spring, warm (but not so warm Geralt felt sticky and tacky all day in the sun), the sun shining bright outside in a way that might have worried Geralt about his boy getting sun burnt if not for the large canopy of trees overhead creating a natural shade.

They’d started the day late, both exhausted after yesterday’s events. Geralt had in face tied Jaskier back to bending double over the bed, getting his bitch to orgasm another 4 times down his own throat and Geralt to fuck another 2 loads into his boy before they were both to tired to move. Geralt had treated Jaskier to a long bath afterwards, and a 5th orgasm as he fucked the dildo in and out of him, his cum slowly leaking from Jaskier’s dripping arse, before they’d settled into bed. And then he’d satisfied himself by fucking Jaskier awake and burying yet another load of cum into Jaskier’s now slightly rounded stomach. All in all a very good start to the week.

But this week wasn’t all about fucking his boy stupid, no Geralt needed some time to unwind, relax a little. Which was why his plans for the rest of the day were to sit outside with a book in the light of the spring sun, cock resting soft and heavy in his boys throat. And what a perfect place it was to be.

Geralt was sat in a deck chair, bottle of whiskey and glass next to him so he wouldn’t have to move as he read through a particularly gripping book. His cock was buried deep in his boys warm wet mouth, brushing against the entrance to Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier’s head was buried into Geralt’s groin, the softness of his breath brushing Geralt’s pubic hair on ever exhale. Geralt’s legs were resting on Jaskier’s back, thigh squeezing around Jaskier’s ears and keeping his boy trapped. He’d gone to the liberty of tying Jaskier’s hands once more behind his back so as to keep Jaskier from shoving off, enjoying the way it kept Jaskier helpless and trapped below him. Not that Jaskier would ever dream of getting off, Geralt knew all to well how Jaskier enjoyed the feeling of being trapped between Geralt’s thighs.

Geralt sighed, closing his eyes as he let the feeling of Jaskier’s rough tongue pressed against his cock relax him. He ran a hand threw Jaskier’s hair enjoying the way Jaskier hummed around his cock at the touch. They’d been there about 2 hours, Jaskier not having to move once. Before they’d started Geralt had made sure to give Jaskier 2 litres of water with breakfast, wanting to ensure his boy was fully hydrated as he didn’t plan on moving until the sun was near down.

Usually he’d have to put the puppy pad down if they were in his office at home but out here in the wilderness there was no need. Jaskier could just go free into the grass without worry of ruining the carpet. Speaking of…

Geralt smirked as felt the all too familiar shifting of his boy below him, signalling Jaskier’s growing discomfort. His boy was such a good boy, never refusing Geralt’s offer of liquid despite knowing exactly what would follow. Geralt rested his book onto Jaskier’s head, knowing how degrading it made his little bitch feel to be used as nothing but furniture as he waited for it to happen.

His thighs clenched automatically where they lay wrapped around Jaskier’s head, cock growing and forcing Jaskier to swallow deeply around it as he heard the familiar sound of piss leaking onto the ground. Geralt smirked, imagining how bright red Jaskier must be. He was half tempted to lift the book, knowing if he did he’d see the all to familiar bright blue eyes looking at him but decided against it as he used his thigh to grind deeper into Jaskier’s throat.

………..

Jaskier whimpered around Geralt’s growing cock, face burning in embarrassment as it always did despite how often he was forced to piss himself. He could feel the grass growing damp around his knees and somehow that just made it all more embarrassing as his thighs and groins grew damp. He whimpered again, swallowing around Geralt’s fast growing member.

Geralt’s thighs were rock solid weights around his head, squeezing tightly to keep leverage as Geralt thrust his cock deep into Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier ran his tongue over the length, all to aware of how fragile a position he was in. With Geralt’s thighs where they were, all it would take would be a tight squeeze and he was be squashed between them. His cock jumped at the thought even as Geralt’s own cock spasmed violently in Jaskier’s throat.

Jaskier lifted his eyes to look at Geralt, only to whine at the book covering his view. His face heated further in shame even as Geralt thrust deep, grunting above him as his cock spurted cum straight down his throat. Jaskier swallowed eagerly, enjoying the salty taste of cum flooding his mouth even as he choked around the influx of liquid.

When Geralt started to grow soft in his mouth, Jaskier used his tongue to clean Geralt’s cock. Licking from the base all the way to tip and back up again until there wasn’t a trace of cum left over. Geralt hummed, shifting above him and lifting the book from Jaskier’s head. Jaskier blinked a little at the sunlight flushed into his vision before looking up at Geralt, who now had his nose once more buried in his book.

Jaskier just hummed, tongue twitching before settling in place as Geralt ran a hand through Jaskier’s hair to settle him.

Jaskier let himself float back into the calm headspace he’d been in since Geralt had brought him out here. Nose buried deep in Geralt’s groin, pubic hair tickling the inside of his nose. The heat of the sun warming his whole body. The feeling of Geralt’s thick muscular thighs wrapped around his head, making all the noises of the world appear as if from underwater. The feeling of the grass, now slightly muddy and wet from his earlier pissing, tickling his legs and knees. The feeling of Geralt’s cock in his mouth, the weight and feel of it, the taste of salty cum and the quindecinnial taste of Geralt. The feel of Geralt’s legs resting against his back, using Jaskier more as a footstool than anything else. The feel of the heavy dildo trapped inside him, keeping an influx of cum that Jaskier knew would be straining and painful by the end of the week trapped in his belly. 

All of it. It was heaven. Pure and simple, heaven.

………….

Geralt took a further sip of his whiskey, shifting slightly in his seat as he looked down at Jaskier. His boy was breathing in the soft throes of sleep. He’d fallen asleep an hour ago, after he’d pissed onto the ground for a second time. Geralt would have to wash his bitch down before he let him inside, the grass turning muddy around Jaskier’s groin where he pissed onto the grassy flooring. 

He shifted again, draining his glass and sighing. It would be a shame to move. He was comfortable, peaceful and his boy was to if the way he’d manged to fall asleep, sucking around Geralt’s cock in sleep was anything to go by. But then, why did Geralt have to move. He had his cock warm and comfortable inside his boy and there was no reason in the world to be moving.

Geralt sighed, closing his eyes peacefully as he felt his bladder relax under that thought. Running a hand through Jaskier’s hair to wake him up, Geralt let his bladder relax and let go into his boys hole.

………

Jaskier awoke to a hand carding through his hair, Geralt cock still heavy against his throat. Blinking up at Geralt groggily, he was more than a little caught of guard when an influx of warm tangy tasting liquid ran down his throat. He choked on the liquid, swallowing rapidly around Geralt’s spewing cock even as his own cock twitched painfully around the cock ring.

Geralt ran a hand soothingly over Jaskier’s hair as his piss slowly tapered off, only letting go once he was done. Jaskier whined as his tongue automatically went to work cleaning Geralt’s cock. It was perhaps one of the most degrading things Geralt ever did to him but there was something so intimately wrong about it that had Jaskier’s shame turning into full blown arousal whenever Geralt did it. He’d only done it a few times but fuck if Jaskier didn’t wish he did it more.

The taste of Geralt’s piss in itself was disgusting and if it was anyone else then Jaskier would have felt sick at the very thought, but this was Geralt and the act of being forced to piss Geralt’s piss made Jaskier feel so utterly and completely owned, so used it sent his balls seizing at the simple thought. Cleaning Geralt’s cock afterwards was perhaps more habit than anything else, having always cleaned Geralt’s cock clean after each and every throat fucking. But the way Geralt would always groan and look down at him whenever Jaskier did it after he’d just pissed had Jaskier growing weak at the knees. A few times after Geralt had pissed into a toilet, Jaskier had even found himself dropping to his knees and licking Geralt’s cock clean for him. 

He licked the tip a few times more, ensuring there wasn’t a hint of urine left before Geralt stroked his hair once more signalling him to stop. Jaskier did so, glancing up to see Geralt closing his eyes. Geralt’s legs rested more solidly on Jaskier’s back, Geralt positioning the deck chair to lying down as his thighs squeezed tightly around Jaskier’s head.

Jaskier hummed, resting his face back into Geralt’s groin and getting comfortable on the wet ground once more.

………….

The ground around Jaskier’s feet was indeed muddy by the time Geralt woke up, nearly 5 hours later. He’d pissed a further 2 times, the grass turning boggy under the influx of liquid, Jaskier’s legs and groin soaked with piss and mud as his knees slipped around in the mud. But he would have been happy to stay here for hours yet if Geralt so pleased.

Speaking of Geralt. Geralt was slowly waking, thighs squeezing tightly around Jaskier’s head as his cock rocked into Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier swallowed eagerly around it, enjoying the way Geralt thrust without a single care in the world as his groggy mind slowly woke.

Geralt was always rough when he first woke up, not fully in control of his actions as he chased his release uncaring of his boy underneath. Jaskier didn’t mind though, he rather enjoyed those times when Geralt was uncaring of how rough and brutal he was.

Geralt thighs squeezed tighter, working to force Jaskier’s face even further against his groin as his cock spasmed in Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier tightened his throat so he was convulsing around Geralt’s cock, Geralt growling above as a hand wrapped tightly in Jaskier’s hair to hold him in place. Jaskier whimpered, cock jumping on his thigh as Geralt came angrily down his throat.

………….

Geralt sighed in contentment as he released his grip on Jaskier, letting his boy lick him clean. Glancing at his watch he smiled in surprise, not realising how longer they’d been sat there. The grass around Jaskier’s feet was soggy from Jaskier’s piss and Geralt smirked as he brought the deck chair back to a seated position. Jaskier whimpered as the movement caused Geralt’s cock to knock against the back of his throat. Geralt just hummed, rubbing a hand through Jaskier hair before shoving Jaskier off his cock and standing up.

His cock instantly shortened at the sudden influx of cold air after so long in Jaskier’s warm heat,. Geralt growled, and then smirked as Jaskier’s mouth once more enveloped his heat. “Can’t walk like that bitch.” Geralt smirked, running a hand lovingly through Jaskier’s hair. Jaskier looked up at him with bright blue eyes from under thick eyelashes, making no move to get off.

Geralt just chuckled, pushing Jaskier off his cock earning him a whine of disappointment as he tucked himself away. Glancing down he noted the mud covering Jaskier’s knees and legs and groin. “Look at the mess you made.” Geralt sighed, running a hand through Jaskier’s hair. Jaskier rubbed his head against Geralt’s leg in response, eyes closed in contentment.

“You could give me a bath?” Jaskier said, looking up at Geralt with warm blue eyes.

“You’ll start getting spoilt.” Geralt smirked and Jaskier smiled in response, face coming to nuzzle against Geralt’s groin. Geralt let him, his cock straining against the confines of his pants as Jaskier mouthed at the groin of Geralt’s pants.

“Already am.” Jaskier murmured. Geralt just chuckled. Yes, he suppose his boy was.


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t think this is what most people mean by romantic dinner.” Jaskier quipped from where he was tied spread eagled to the bed. Geralt just smirked, looking down at his boy. He’d tied Jaskier’s arms and legs to opposite ends of the bed, leaving him unable to move and body on perfect display. His back was pressed against the mattress, cock heavy and tip red and angry from where the cock ring dug in.

“Not romantic, and yet I have a candle.” Geralt smirked, lifting the single dark red candle above Jaskier’s torso. He tipped it to allow a dribble of wax to drop onto Jaskier’s chest, circling his nipples. Jaskier gasped, eyes fluttering as the wax quickly dried on his body. Geralt just smirked, eyes lit up by the blinding light.

The dark red wax looked stunning against Jaskier’s pale skin, standing out where the wax had cooled in tiny puddles up and down Jaskier’s torso. Some decorated Jaskier’s long dark haired legs, both nipples were covered by bright red wax that had left Jaskier whimpering and keening from the heat when Geralt had dropped them down, and yet more decorated his chest, belly and neck. But that was just the start of Geralt’s decoration. The main goal of his attention until now had escaped touch. But now Geralt’s hand lead steadily over to Jaskier’s groin.

………..

The first hit of wax splattered across the inner right thigh, leaving Jaskier gasping from pain. The wax itself dried near instantly once hitting his skin but that first initial shock of hot wax hitting his skin was agonising. Geralt moved his hand and tipped the candle to tip wax onto Jaskier’s left thigh. Jaskier gasped again, cock twitching as he knew exactly were Geralt was heading next.

The glint in Geralt’s eye was answer enough as the next tip of the wax fell directly over Jaskier’s balls. He shouted as searing heat burned over his ball sack, leaving him gasping for breath. And then Geralt repeated the motion, dripping wax onto his other balls.

Geralt smirked, candle dipping dangerously low, the heat of the flame skirting above his cock. Jaskier whimpered, cock jerking as if to get away but they both knew it was futile as Geralt once more tipped the candle to allow the wax to dribble. This time he let it dribble a line following the vein on Jaskier’s cock.

Jaskier screamed, hips bucking as his cock burnt from the wax, every nerve ending in his groin shouting in agony even as a dribble of pre cum shifted onto his naval. Geralt just smirked, taking hold of Jaskier’s cock in hand. He took the candle and tipped it so the wax fell directly onto the tip of Jaskier’s head, wax sealing him closed and stopping him from cumming.

Jaskier felt tears prick at his eyes as Geralt righted the candle, moved it up slightly before tipping it directly over the base of his cock. Hot wax dribbled off his cock onto his balls, making them seize up.

Geralt hummed, amber eyes bright for a moment before blowing the candle out and stepping back. Jaskier was sweating, balls heavy and as painful as his throbbing cock. He felt a desperate ache to cum but with the cock ring on and wax sealed around the tip of his cock that wasn’t looking likely.

Geralt untying the right side of his arms and legs had Jaskier confused for a moment. At least until Geralt was flipping him over onto his front, back on display before retying his arms and legs in position. He groaned, face burying into the mattress before keening as hot wax dribbling down the length of his spin.

Geralt chuckled above him, hand coming to grasp the base of the toy tucked between Jaskier’s cheeks. Jaskier whimpered as it was pulled from him, knowing exactly what was coming next as his hole desperately clenched around the toy to keep it in place.

And then hot wax was being dribbled directly over his hole, wax leaking inside of him and cooling around his rim. Jaskier bucked against his bonds at the pain as Geralt used the white hot wax to seal him back up. Fuck if that didn’t hurt.

…………

Geralt watched in fascination as Jaskier’s hole was closed up by the cooling wads of wax. Jaskier cried below him, body desperately trying to pull away despite the way he’d been tied to the bed. Placing the candle back down, Geralt ran a hand over the wax, Jaskier whimpering and near keening below him as the wax held firm. It sent a wave of arousal through him.

Untying Jaskier from his bonds and flipping him back over onto his back, Geralt climbed onto of him, cock already out and hard as he rested his knees on either side of Jaskier’s head. Jaskier groaned even as his mouth opened and took Geralt’s cock eagerly inside. Geralt growled in response, thrusting deep and hard into his bitch’s throat as he felt his release coiling low in his belly.

He came quickly, cock buried deep in Jaskier’s throat and remained there until he was near soft. Jaskier tongue following him up, mouth suckling at the tip of Geralt’s cock for a few moments as Geralt left it hanging there. Jaskier loved to suckle at his cock, and Geralt loved to let Jaskier do it. As he watched Jaskier’s eyes blown wide with arousal, Geralt smirked, wondering if Jaskier had cum (or at least the pathetic attempt at cumming he’d been doing since the cock ring went on).

Taking his cock from Jaskier’s mouth, with a whine of desperation from his bitch in response, Geralt made his way over the Jaskier’s cock. Only to feel his cock fill once more at the sight.

Jaskier’s cock was angry and red underneath the cock ring, balls heavy and filled to the brink, seizing rhythmically in a desperate attempt to cum. But it wasn’t the cock ring stopping Jaskier. No, that was the dollop of dark red wax sealed across his tip and preventing even the tiniest amount of pre cum leaking out.

Geralt turned around to Jaskier, cock in hand as he stripped himself furiously. Jaskier moaned on the bed but made no effort to remove the wax keeping his cock sealed tight. His cock bounced in his hand as his release coiled low.

He aimed his cum straight at Jaskier’s face, making sure to cover every inch of Jaskier’s wide open mouth and bright red face with the sticky white liquid. When he was done, he smirked, watching as Jaskier licked the cum he could reach with his tongue off.

“Who said I couldn’t be romantic?” Geralt grinned, picking up the candle once more. Jaskier just groaned in response.


End file.
